I Wish I Can Tell You
by December'sRose
Summary: Kuki has been keeping something to herself that she won’t share with anyone. Will she finally be able to express her feelings to a certain someone? KukixWally


Title: I Wish I Can Tell You

Rated K+

Summary: Kuki has been keeping something to herself that she won't share with anyone. Will she finally be able to express her feelings to a certain someone? KukixWally

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N just like 'Just a Secret' and 'Something I Can't Tell You' this will be another one shot, but in Kuki's POV.

I bet you never would have guessed that I have a secret!

I'm always so open with everything, so yeah, I can see why you're surprised.

It's just, I haven't been able to tell anyone my secret, anyone at all. Not even Abby. Not even Nigel and Hoagie.

I'm not even going to tell Wally.

I'm especially not even going to tell Wally. This secret is about him!

I should tell somebody though, so I guess it could be you. You don't mind listening to it do you? I thought you wouldn't. Just promise that you won't tell anyone!

I like Wally Beatles.

No, I don't just like him, I like-like him.

I may even love him.

He's been my best friend for ever, since second grade. We always fought but it was a love/hate relationship. He could never stay mad at me for too long. We'd always end our fights quickly and go back to being best friends. He's the only one of my friends who understands me. We both came from different countries when we were younger. He came from Australia and I came from Japan. Our friendship was sort of automatic.

We could talk about everything too. It may not look like he was smart but when we talked together alone, he had so much to say. It was amazing how little you could know about a person even though you've know them for years!

The only other person who knows I like him is my sister Mushi. That's only because she stole and read my diary. Yes, I keep a diary. Don't all girls?

Mushi made fun of me for days. I couldn't get her to shut up when Wally came over to my house after school sometimes so I could help him with his homework. She always had this big grin on her face, but luckily Wally wasn't smart enough to get her smirks and laughs. I swear, one day, I'm going to get revenge on her! Just wait until she keeps a diary!

So yeah, she's the only person who knows about my crush on Wally. I haven't even told Abby and she's my best friend! We tell each other everything! I guess friends can keep secrets too can't they?

I don't know, maybe I'll tell her soon. I think she already knows though because I keep blushing slightly when we're all sitting in the living room and Wally is close to me. She looks at me with a smirk.

Once again, I'm so lucky that Wally doesn't catch any of this!

I don't think I have the courage to tell him though, what if he doesn't like me back? What if he doesn't like me the way I like him? What if he rejects me?

What if our friendship is ruined forever?

I don't want our friendship to end because of a stupid question.

'Wally, do you like-like me?'

I knew I liked him ever since the slumber party at Fanny's house. I was so glad I didn't say anything to the girls because I didn't know that he was there. If my secret was revealed that night, I don't know what I would have done!

I probably would have died with embarrassment. I probably would have been so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at him anymore!

He probably would have said he didn't like me. I don't know if he likes me or not, he's really hard to read.

I know he's protective over me but hey, all best friends are! We never want anything to ever happen to each other. The moment we become friends we watch out for each other, that's just it.

I really wish I can tell him that I like him. I wish we could go out together. I wish we would be able to be a couple without worrying about our friendship.

I wish I can tell you Wally, but I can't. I wish so bad that I can tell you my secret, but you can never, ever know.

I don't want you to know, I don't want you to go away.

I love you Wally, I wish I can tell you that, but I can't.

You can never know how I truly feel about you.

A/N Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review your thoughts and opinions to me!


End file.
